Wheel of Reincaration
by An Angel Flying with broken wings
Summary: 20 years after the Seigaku regulars die in a bus crash the children of some of their former opponets get some new teammates...who happen to look like, mostly act like, and have the same first names of the dead boys... Warning: Yaoi, Ocs, and Mpreg
1. Chapter 1

I only own the Ocs in this fic.

* * *

A phone was ringing in the home of one Keigo Atobe.

"Hello?" asked the dark grey haired male as he picked up the phone.

"A…At…Atobe-san…This…is Mrs. Tezuka…you knew my son; Kunimitsu as well as his friends and team mates," came a female voice on the other end.

"Yes…But what do you mean by knew?" he asked.

"They died…in a crash, the bus they were in…went off the road and…they died. My baby…my baby boy," the woman cried.

"They're dead?" asked the Hyotei captain.

"Yes…me and the other parents have been calling as many of our children's friends that we could remember…" said Mrs. Tezuka.

"Allow me to help," said Atobe.

"Thank you…"

A few days later, it was cold and rainy as all the other boys that the Seigaku Tennis Regulars had faced were there, crying, watching as eleven coffins were lowered into the ground. (One is their coach and the other is the bus driver.) Unknown to them their friends were already on their way to rebirth and a whole new adventure…

_**TWENTY YEARS LATER…**_

A young male with strait green hair pounded on the door of the bathroom.

"Brooke! Hurry up! We have to meet the others at the arcade!" he yelled.

Inside the room a girl around the same age was brushing her blue hair into a high pony tail, "I'm almost ready, Haru, I swear if you weren't my cousin I would smack you so hard."

Once she gave herself a glace over in the mirror she opened the door to look at her cousin.

"Pff! You look like Uncle Kouhei did when he was in middle school with that hair!" he said trying to smother his laughter.

Another blue haired person behind the boy said, "I think she looks nice."

"Thanks Okaa-san!" said Brooke smiling at her mother, Kouhei Tanaka-Griffy.

"Where are you kids going?" asked a man with long orange hair draping an arm around the blue haired male's shoulders.

"We're going to meet the rest of the gang at the arcade, Dad," replied Brooke.

Terry Griffy smile at his daughter and nephew.

"Be safe ok?" said Kouhei.

"Ok," said the two kids as they ran out the door waving at Youhei and Tom as they went.

Over the past several years many thing had changed. For one thing a way to cause male pregnancy had been found which is how Brooke and Haru Griffy had been born as well as many of their friends. Another thing that had changed was how school sports teams were set up. For example tennis teams now were required to have at least 12 regulars and at least one had to be female.

"About time you got here," one of their friends; Hoshiko Atobe, daughter of Keigo Atobe and Akira Kamio.

"Yeah, what took ya?" asked Hoshiko's twin brother; Hiroshi, pushing strand of red hair that he shared with his sister and mother.

"Brooke had to fix her hair," said Haru.

"I like it," piped up Kin Sanada.

"Kin, you apparently like Brooke, I know you two go to the same school," muttered Kaminari Ibu.

"Nari-chan, you're doing it again," said Yasuo Shishido poking his girlfriend's shoulder.

"Sorry, Suo-kun," said the daughter of Akaya Kirihara and Shinji Ibu.

"I'm still kinda in shock that you two are dating," Hiroshi stated.

His sister blinked at him and said, "I'm shocked that I'm related to you."

"I know that feeling," agreed Yasuo's younger sister Umiko.

"I thought we were going to hang at the arcade not fight each other," said Tomi Tachibana, running his hand through his short, light brown hair.

The girl with long, braided, hot pink hair sitting next to him who's face was hidden for a moment by a sphere of blue bubble gum, which she chewed up and said, "My parents fight quite a bit since Mama got pregnant."

"That's cause Jiroh-san is having lots a mood swings, Kukiko-chan," said her best friend Seiko Oshitari twirling a piece of her wine colored hair around a finger.

"How long have your parents been trying to have another kid anyways, Kuki-chan?" asked Tomi.

"A few years, Mama and Papa are pretty excited," replied the pink haired girl.

"Hey, Haru-kun, I heard your school was taking in some orphans as students," said the last member of the mismatched group, Taro Kajimoto as they finally entered the arcade.

"Yeah, the school's paying for everything they will need, even stuff for extra curricular activities. Sadly they're all guys," said the green haired half American.

"Your cousin needs a girlfriend," said Kaminari as she watched Brooke play a robot fighting game against Hoshiko.

"I'm gonna kick your pampered butt Atobe!" cried the blue haired girl apparently ignoring the Fudomine student.

"In your dreams Griffy!" replied the heiress of the Atobe family.

"And they totally tuned ya out. I swear their rivalry is ridiculous," said Seiko.

"Well Hyotei and Seigaku are rival schools," pointed out Kukiko.

"Seigaku!" yelled Kin who was playing a racing game against Hiroshi.

"Fight, fight, fight!" cheered the Griffy cousins who attended Seigaku along with the curly black haired, purple eyed boy.

"I never get how those two do that in sync," said Taro scratching his head covered in curly dirty blond hair.

"I think it has to do with their parents being twins," piped up the youngest of the group.

"Umiko, do you want your big brother to win you something?" Yasuo asked his 12 year old sister since he had already presented his girlfriend with a stuffed Unicorn.

"I wanna dolphin!" cried the only preteen in the group pointing at said toy her mind off the pervious subject.

After a day of fun and laughs the group split up to go home. The next day was a school day so the Tanaka-Griffy house was kinda chaotic. Kouhei was now working at Fudomine as the tennis coach and math teacher so he was the first one up and out of the house. Youhei worked at a bank so he left not too long after his twin. But they always made sure they got everyone's lunches fixed up and breakfast made before they left. Next were Terry and Tom who went off and did photo shoots and other Idol things while the kids were at school.

"_We're the kids in America! Whoa!_" Brooke sang along with her I-pod annoying her cousin as she rollerbladed to school and he skateboarded.

"We're not in America!" Haru snapped trying to grab the device that was playing the infernal song.

Brooke carefully skated away from her cousin sticking her tongue out at him and speeding off towards their school. He grumbled before continuing at his own pace. The two cousins had the same homeroom along with Kin and a few other members of the tennis club. Sadly after the accident all those years ago stories of the other misfortunes of the dead boys came to the surface and people started to think that the Seigaku Tennis team was cursed. Truthfully nowadays it was hard for the team to get any really good players. Other then Brooke, Haru and Kin the regulars sucked, and had only joined the team on a dare or to look brave. The teacher smiled at his students as he walked in followed by three boys. One had red hair, another black and the third had light brown hair. The red head's eyes were bright blue, the black haired one's a dark green and they couldn't tell the last one's eye color because he appeared to be squinting at them.

"Class, these are our new students from the Orphanage. Eiji, Shuichiro, and Syusuke. Boys take a seat where ever there's an empty desk and we can start class," said the Teacher before the trio sat.

After school, the two cousins and their friend walked together out of the tennis clubhouse after changing when they noticed that the nine new orphan students were on the courts and had beaten all the other regulars easily and were now playing with a great deal of skill.

"Are you two seeing what I'm seeing?" he asked.

The two cousins nodded. The nine orphans stopped playing when they noticed the last three regulars coming over.

"Sorry, we wanted to play but those guys said we had to beat them to be allowed to use the courts," said Shuichiro.

"No problem. We already know you, Eiji and Syusuke but who are the rest of your friends, Shuichiro?" asked Brooke.

"Oh, these are Kunimitsu, Karou, Takashi, Takeshi, Sadaharu, and Ryoma," said Shuichiro.

The trio looked at each other wondering if there was some sort of connection to the long dead Seigaku team members who had the same names and looks.

"Well…Would you guys like to join the Tennis Club, as Regulars?" asked Haru.

"Hey!" protested one of the sucky players, "You just can't go and change Regulars like that!"

"We can and we are. We are the ones running this team since no coach has the guts to run it. And these guys have clearly beaten you soundly so you lot are off the Regulars and they will be replacing you if they accept," said Kin giving them a glare much like his father's scaring the wimpy players.

"We'd be honored," said Kunimitsu.

"Great," said Brooke before turning to the now ex-regulars, "Turn in your jerseys and get outta our sight!"

"Whoa…" said Karou.

"She's loud," said Takeshi rotating a finger in his ear.

"I'm surprised they can run this team on their own," added Takashi.

"I'm not," said Kunimitsu.

"Nor am I," agreed Sadaharu as he started to write things down in a spiral notebook.

"They still have a ways to go though," said the smallest of the group.

"That's enough out of you, Ryoma," said Takeshi putting his hand on the smaller orphan's head reminding the boy of the height difference.

"Takeshi!" he whined.

"It's Takeshi-sempai now!" cheered the older boy.

After practice was over and Kunimitsu said, "We have to go now. Thank you for letting us join your team."

"No problem, see you tomorrow," said Kin as they vanished from sight.

"Am I the only one who think that there's more to our new teammates that meets the eye?" asked Haru.

"Yeah…" said the other two.

_**TBC**_


	2. Chapter 2

"I'm telling you guys it's really weird, its like they were reborn or something," Brook told Kaminari over the phone.

"_Have you two been reading those Rin-ne and or Genjuno Seiza manga again" _asked Kaminari.

"What does that have to do with anything?" asked Haru who was listening in on his own phone.

"_Because those manga are the only way I think that you two would get such a silly idea," _replied their friend.

"We'll prove it, we'll invite them to our weekend hang out at the arcade," declared the male of the two.

"Yeah! Spread the word!" agreed his cousin.

"_Whatever," _said the Ibu daughter before she hung up.

The next day at tennis practice...

"You want us to what this weekend?" asked Eiji.

"Haru said that he, Kin, and Brooke wanted us to come hang with them and their friends this weekend at the arcade," answered Takashi.

"Are we allowed to do that?" asked Ryoma.

"Not sure," replied Shuichiro.

"I wanna go," said Takeshi.

"It sounds like fun," added Syusuke.

"May we go Kunimitsu-sempai?" Karou asked.

"I guess we could," said the apparent leader of the group of orphans.

"What about money for the games?" asked Sadaharu.

"We can ask our parents for extra money," said Kin.

"Yeah," said Haru.

"My parents are won't mind," agreed Brooke.

The nine orphans looked at each other then their three new friends and said, "Ok we'll go."

"Great, meet us here tomorrow at eight," said Haru.

"Ok," said Kunimitsu.

"See you then," said Kin as the nine orphans left.

_**SATURDAY…**_

"Sorry we can only hang out with you guys until noon," said Eiji as the twelve kids walked to the arcade.

"It's ok, you'll still get to meet the rest of our friends," said Kin.

"So how did you guys meet if you don't go to school together?" asked Sadaharu.

"Oh, all our parents played tennis when they were in middle school against each other in some cases and in others they were on the same team," answered Haru as his cousin sipped a soda she had bought.

"Kin, Brooke, Haru, over here!" called Umiko waving to them.

"Who are your friends?" asked Tomi.

"Allow me, gang, these are our new teammates; Kunimitsu, Syusuke, Eiji, Shuichiro, Sadaharu, Takashi, Karou, Takeshi, and Ryoma," said Brooke before turning to the new members of her tennis team, "Guys, these are the twins Hoshiko and Hiroshi Atobe, Kaminari Ibu, her boyfriend Yasuo Shishido, his little sister, Umiko, Kukiko Murai, her boyfriend, Tomi Tachibana, Seiko Oshitari, and last but least is Taro Kajimoto."

"Nice to meet you all," said the nine orphans bowing to the other kids who were in shock.

Brooke, Haru and Kin were telling the truth.

"Hmmm…" said Taro, who was wearing a baseball cap that day before putting on Ryoma's head, "That's better, you just seemed to be a hat person to me."

"Ack! I'm not that short!" whined Ryoma waving his hands around because Taro hadn't released the hat.

"They do that to me too," said Umiko.

"Taro let him go so I can take a picture," ordered Brooke, pulling out her cell phone, "Say cheese Ryoma."

"But I'm lactose intolerant," replied the male 12 year old as Brooke snapped the digital photo.

"Are you really?" asked Kukiko blowing a bubble.

"Yeah, he is," said Shuichiro.

"Oh," said Tomi.

"I'm allergic to shellfish," muttered Kaminari.

"You're doing it _again_," wined her boyfriend making the rest of the group snicker except the newest members.

"What's the joke?" asked Karou.

"Kaminari's dad has a bad habit of muttering which she inherited. We're trying to break her of it by telling her when she mutters," answered Seiko.

"It must be great having families," said Takeshi.

"It's ok. But there are times when they drive us nuts," replied Yasuo.

"But you guys are like a family too right?" asked Umiko flipping her grey hair over one shoulder.

"I can't believe you won that prank cockroach in a plastic ice cube, Seiko," said Kukiko interrupting the currant conversations.

Syusuke smiled for real instead of smirking and said, "I guess we are like a family."

After a few hours of game playing and laughs it was time for the orphans to go. But before they did Brooke took a picture of the nine newest Seigaku regulars. Then the twelve others headed for the Atobe mansion where Keigo had arranged a baby shower for Jiroh and Bunta.

"We told you that there was something going on that was _supernatural!_" said Brooke shining a flash light under her face to create a spooky effect once they were in the twins' private tea room.

Hoshiko and Umiko screamed, causing the other kids to scream.

The door opened less then five minutes later to revile Keigo, dripping wet and a purple towel wrapped around his waist. Obviously he had run out of the shower to see what was wrong.

"What was all the screaming for?" he asked looking around and seeing that the kids were not hurt.

"We just saw a cockroach," Brooke said before anyone else could spill the beans.

The twins' father made a face, shuddered, and said, "Ugh, I have to call the exterminator tomorrow," before leaving the room.

"Why did you tell him that, Brooke-chan?" asked Hiroshi.

"I don't think we should tell them yet," replied the blue haired girl before she glanced at Seiko who had a mischievous smirk on her face.

The door opened again, this time it was the twins' mother, "Come on kids, it's party time."

"Ok!" said the kids as they filed out of the room.

A few hours later they were gathered around a fancy dining room table eating French food and drinking iced tea and sodas. Though Seiko had managed to sneak a little something into her parents' fromer tennis captain's drink.

"Sweetie what are you giggling about?" Yuushi asked his only child.

"You'll see Daddy," said she said.

"Hmm, there's something in this piece of ice…" said Keigo as he glanced into his glass then screamed and threw it across the room, "C…co...cockroach!"

Gakuto fell out of his chair laughing, "Keigo…Atobe is…scared of…cockroaches! Hahaha! My ribs!"

"I swear I don't know him," said Yuushi pointing down at his husband.

"Seiko you're evil," said Tomi as said girl giggled like crazy.

"Or her," Yuushi added.

"Dad!"

"Yuushi, you are so sleeping on the couch," growled Gakuto crossing his arms after he set his chair right again.

"Oh, burn," said Yuuta.

"Harsh," agreed Keippi.

"You two seem really happy to be having another child," Mizuki said to Jiroh.

"Yeah, we've been trying for so long we thought we would have to resort to artificial insemination, or something," said Jiroh rubbing his round belly.

"Hmm…I'm starting to think that Taro might like a younger sibling…" said Takahisa nibbling on his husband's earlobe, "I remember how your skin seemed to glow when you were carrying him."

"Oh…I remember that, I didn't want to take my hand off of Akira when he was pregnant with the twins," said Keigo.

"You weren't so keen on being around me when I had mood swings," replied the his red head lover.

"You told me to scram and threatened to make me sleep on the couch until the babies were born, then the next day we had so much sex I thought that I would die from sheer pleasure," said Keigo making Akira blush.

"It's a good thing the kids aren't in the room," said Youhei.

"Speaking of kids…Shinji…I'm pregnant again," said Akaya.

Shinji kissed his husband, smiling.

"Sometimes I really wish the Seigaku guys were here…" said Seiichi.

"Me too, love, me too," said Genchiro.

"We all do," said Kouhei.

"They were good guys," agreed his twin.

"Remember when we talked about naming our kids after them but then we changed our minds at the last minute?" asked Choutarou.

"I don't think any of their names would of suited a girl," said Terry.

"I still think we should of named Yasuo after Kikamaru," said Ryo.

"Maybe we should have another child," said Yuushi wrapping an arm around Gakuto.

"Maybe, but I'm still mad at you," said the wine haired man.

_**TBC**_


	3. Chapter 3

For those who were wondering Hoshiko, Kukiko, Seiko, Yasuo, and Umiko go to Hyotei, Hiroshi and Kaminari go to Fudomine, as for Tomi and Taro go to St. Rudolf.

* * *

About a month after the baby shower Jiroh had a healthy baby girl that was named Sakura, and the first tennis meet of the year was about to start…

"Mama, are you sure you and baby Sakura should be here?" asked Kukiko fiddling with her Hyotei regular jacket's zipper.

"Of course the doctor gave both of us a clean bill of health," said Jiroh, shifting the shade on Sakura's baby carriage.

"Hey, where is the Seigaku Team?" asked Seiichi looking around for his son.

"BURNING!" they heard someone cry from another section of the area.

All the adults looked at each other before rushing over to that section, followed by their kids. When they got a big shock.

"Good job Taka-san!" cheered Brooke smiling at her teammate.

"Uh…Brooke-chan…" said Kin poking her shoulder once he spotted the adults.

"Are those people your parents?" asked Syusuke.

"Think they'll adopt us?" asked Ryoma.

"Dunno," said Takeshi.

"Why are they staring at us like that?" asked Karou who now had a bandana thanks to Seiko.

"I don't know," replied Sadaharu.

"You're…alive…you haven't aged a day…" said Keigo shocked.

"Kids, is this some sort of joke?" asked Akaya trying to hold back tears, "Because it's not funny."

"Guys, what's going on?" asked Eiji.

"Twenty years ago nine young men died in a bus crash. They were the Seigaku tennis regulars. And friends/rivals of our parents," started Brooke.

"The thing is that you guys look just like them and have the same names and skills as they did, though you changed the names on certain ones because you don't have last names at the moment," continued Kin.

"You're also the same ages they were before they died," added Haru.

"Come on you have to admit that your tennis skills are instinctual," said Seiko.

"And our family names' sound familiar to you, am I right?" added Taro.

"They're right…" said Shuichiro before putting a hand to his head as memories of his past life flooded into his head.

"Shuichiro?" asked Eiji, sounding worried.

"I…remember," he said.

As the eight other orphans thought about it their memories came back.

"Syusuke…" said Yuuta hugging the boy that was once his elder brother trying not to cry.

"Yuuta…" Syusuke said burying his face in youngest Fuji sibling's shirt.

"You know…" said Kippei, "I think Tomi would like a brother."

"I agree," said Yuuta smiling at Syusuke.

"I want a brother!" said Haru and Brooke clinging to Takeshi and Karou respectively.

"We get it!" said their parents trying not to laugh.

"Even if you do adopt us we're not leaving Seigaku!" yelled the orphans.

"We weren't going to make you," said Gakuto ruffling Eiji's hair.

"Come on we have tennis matches to win!" yelled Kin.

"Seigaku!" yelled Haru running towards the court.

"Fight! Fight! Fight!" cried the rest of the team as they followed him.

_**TWO YEARS LATER…IN THE MURAI FAMILY HOUSEHOLD…**_

"Sakura! Come back here!" cried Jiroh cried as he chased his two year old daughter who was running around nude.

"No bath!" the current baby of the Murai family cried running from her mother, "No bath!"

"I give up…Ugh…" Jiroh groaned rubbing his back straitening up his belly swollen with his fourth child.

"Mom? Are you ok?" asked Shuichiro walking over to Jiroh carrying his now squirming little sister.

"Yeah but could you bathe Sakura for me? And where's Kukiko?" asked Jiroh rubbing his belly.

"Sure Mom, and Kukiko's out shopping with Seiko-chan," answered the only known son of the Murai family as he walked toward the bathroom, "Come on little sis, time to play in the mini-sea."

"Mini-sea! Mini-sea!" cheered the two year old.

"Shuichiro," called Jiroh.

"Yeah Mom?"

"Remind me to force your father to a vasectomy when he gets home from his business trip."

"Ok, Mom," said the black haired male.

"Nii-san, what's that funny wowd Mama said mean?" asked Sakura as Shuichiro put her in the tub.

"It means Mom's mood swings made him cranky at Dad and now he wants Dad to get fixed like Brooke's dog did," answered her elder brother.

"Dada's a doggy! Dada's a doggy!" cried the child splashing and not understanding what her brother was trying to tell her.

_**THE OSHITARI HOUSEHOLD…**_

"Eiji! Have you seen my hair brush?" Seiko called to her adopted brother.

"Nya! Last time I saw it, it was in the bathroom! Why do you need it?" called the male red head.

"I have a date with Haru, remember!" answered Eiji.

"I wouldn't go into the bathroom right now kids, your mother's morning sickness is really bad," said Yuushi.

"What am is supposed to do about my hair?" asked his daughter.

"Use the hair brush in your tennis bag," ordered her father.

"Ok…"

_**THE GRIFFY HOUSEHOLD…**_

Karou and Takeshi Griffy glared at each other from across the family coffee table as their elder siblings watched.

"Haru, don't you have a date tonight?" asked Brooke, the head of her snow white Akita, Yuki, in her lap as she scratched him behind his ear.

"Kaa-san said that I should help you keep those two from killing each other until either he and Uncle Kouhei get home from the doctor's office or Tou-san and Uncle Terry get home from house hunting," said Haru before there was a humming noise coming from his pants' pocket.

"Haru-niisan, your pocket is humming," said Takeshi turning to look at his elder brother.

"Hah! I win!" crowed Karou.

"Hello? Hi Kaa-san…really? You're not kidding! OMG!" said Haru.

"What did he say?" asked the other three.

"Our family's getting bigger then we thought," answered Haru.

"What does that mean?" asked Takeshi.

"That, my dear little brother, both Kaa-san and Uncle Kouhei are having twins!" cried Haru.

"Seems that medication Okaa-san and Uncle Youhei took worked better then we thought," said Karou.

"So? I know that you want to have kids with Sadaharu Sanada," teased his sister.

"Fssh," said the reincarnated Viper Tennis player bright red.

_**THE TACHIBANA HOUSEHOLD…**_

Tomi Tachibana knelt in his garden pulling weeds and spreading all natural fertilizer.

"Are you planning on becoming a landscaper when you're older?" asked Syusuke.

"I've thought about it," replied Tomi.

"Tomi, Syusuke, dinner time," called Yuuta.

"Coming!"

_**SANADA HOUSEHOLD…**_

"How long do I have to stand like this again?" Sadaharu asked his brother, Kin, who was sketching him in their living room.

"If you would quit asking I would finish faster you know," replied Kin.

"Bbbbllld," babbled their baby sister Ichigo who lay on a blanket nearby playing with her hanging gym.

"Why are you drawing me and not her?" asked Sadaharu.

"The assignment was to draw a teen male not a baby girl," said Kin.

"Ok, ok," said Sadaharu, "But my nose itches…"

"I'm almost done…and there! Ta-da!" said Kin showing his brother the drawing.

"Wow…it's great," said Sadaharu scratching his nose, "Show Ichigo."

The baby girl squealed when she saw her brother's art work.

_**IBU HOUSEHOLD…**_

"Ew…Mom, Hikaru's diaper's full…" said Takashi holding his little over one year old brother at arm's length.

"You know how to change him, Taka, I'm trying to fix dinner ok?" said Akaya.

"Ok…ok…" said Takashi carrying his little brother away to change him.

"Sis, how come you never change Hikaru," asked former son of a sushi chef.

His sister who was sitting on her bed reading a manga said, "Because I'm not around when ever he poops."

"So not fair," muttered Taka who had apparently picked up that habit from his adoptive father and sister.

_**ATOBE HOUSEHOLD…**_

Ryoma Atobe watched his twin siblings play their respective instruments. Before bowing to him, their mother; Akira Kamio-Atobe, their father; Keigo Atobe and their unborn sibling that was currently nestled inside their mother's belly.

_**SHISHIDO HOUSEHOLD…**_

"Well done," said Kunimitsu Shishido looking at his little sister whom he had been practicing tennis with.

"Thanks, Kunimitsu-niisan," said Umiko smiling at her adoptive big brother, "I really needed help with that serve."

"I could of helped," said Yasuo pouting.

"Not with a broken arm, young man," their mother Choutarou pointed out, "Now come on, your father called saying he got that promotion so we're going out for dinner."

"Ok mom!" the three cried heading over to the car.

All in all they all got their happy endings.

_**THE END**_


End file.
